twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
E'leisa
E'leisa is one of Launa's close and personal allies during the medieval period and a piece that has been lost to history. In the Expanded Viander storyline, she is the main character of the story Lost Valkyrie. There are plans to put her in the main storyline but as yet come to pass until the stories reach into their final chapters. Origin and Inspiration The idea behind this character is two-fold one to coincide with Launa's viking roots and in terms of appearance, came from a artwork piece from FurAffinity, created by Canadian artist R.J. Bartrop titled Valkyr Valkyr by R. Bartrop - http://www.furaffinity.net/view/7016571/. The appearance of power and finesse in that character became the drive for creating a character to call my own. This wasn't the first instance, as a previous piece by him became the focus of another art piece and the making of the story Moonpower. A transformation/muscle growth themed story about a astronaut who is a werewolf with special attributes that make her stronger based on how close she is to the moon. The first picture made direct from the source was done by Lapinbeau but there was a need for a more realistic approach. That lead to the commissioning of the original artist of the Valkyr piece. After some deliberation and establishing limits a form was settled and the result is a tall, powerful female with a powerful bodybuilder look. Even though during the note exchange there was some confusion about her mass. However it would be noted that she would have the build of a top-level bodybuilder which included this in the exchange: In the end, on the morning of April 26, 2013, the completed piece of the character is made. With an incredible musculature, described features, a larger plated armor than the original and in an introductory pose to introduce to viewers. The last element as with most of the characters is simply the name. She just cane be named anything modern as it would be un-matching to the historical setting. Elsa was the earlier named until later renamed as "E'leisa" and later affixing the name Anthonson, completing the process. Biography She was one of the few female warriors during the medieval period that have been lost to history. Part of a special horde known as the Valkyr. Though under the control of it's male lead Vorgendurr, the group made a name for themselves for their style of brutality across ancient Europe in which gave a pre-ooau Launa the toughness and fighting skills that became useful near the tail-end of her relationship with Coyote. E'liesa forged a strong relationship with the trickster even became responsible for her sword training and alias "Svarte Blad" or "Black Blade". The friendship grew strong until during a clash with a rival horde the group was brutally slain by a rival and more stronger horde. E'leisa was one of the casualties Trickster's Retribution #12 - http://fav.me/d4ckxjh In viking lore, when a warrior dies in battle, their soul is taken by the Valkyries to be in peace to Valhalla. However her transition was intercepted by the hand the wolven god Tahera. She had lost her chance to join her sisters but was offered by Tahera a new role: Guardian. Reluctant at first, E'leisa accepts and as resurrected her under the light of a full moon in which she emerged now as powerful werewolf still donned in the clothes she died in. Her charge was made clear, for the next five hundred years she will be the guardian of the Northern Forest, to protect and slay any mortal who dares comes too close. To which she humbly obeys, For the next five centuries, the musclebound warrior protected a patch of earth without question and so far as only slain sixteen the rest were scarred away or never knew of the location. But in time she grew into a legend in the local villages around Scandinavia, the legend of the "Silver Valkyrie". Some saying that her being is a result of a curse or a guardian put there to protect something mere humans won't understand. At the end of her five-century charge, E'leisa awaits her reward for her chance to finally join her sisters but Tahera never came to her even with her calls out to the heavens. Situations have changed for the werewolf and the terrible truth has been revealed, Tahera's reasoning for making her into a werewolf was that she would be a suitable candidate to become protector of a even larger, more important asset but had decided on another 140 years earlier, completely forgetting about her in the process. Just remembering, she relieves E'lesia of her duties but when she asks the god that if she can now join her sisters in peace, Tahera explodes in laughter and tells her that Valhalla never existed and the rival horde that killed her and her horde was really a failed attack she planned against Launa, All for a unrelated act that destroyed her ambitious plan. The shock and horror after Tahera's departure left her to cry in sorrow which then turned into insufferable rage as she brutally destroyed the very forest she was tricked into protecting even having the bigger role the god had set for her taken just because or being forgotten. The rage bottled up inside made her give out a powerful howl that can be heard for miles. After letting out her aggressions, she then turns to the lost memories of her past as she takes up her sword and wanders away from a great open field that used to be a forest. E'leisa grew into a culture shock as she entered a strange world of computers, cars and airplanes (to which she saw a few). Adapting to life in the 21st century is hard even dangerous for her. Since her native tongue isn't like the modern Scandinavians anymore. Nearly at wits end after a good hunt she was spotted by a group of hunters who trapped her and want to bring her in for money and fame but just as they leave, their caravan has been attacked by an unknown being riding a monster bike. E'lsia frightened struggles to break free from her cage, when the being in the bike arrived and used magic to break free. She spoke in her language to come with her and E'lesia does. She later discovers that the woman is none other than Launa herself. Launa's reason for finding her was from the howl she let out weeks ago, sensing her presence. Which as first was impossible considering she was supposed to be long dead. But decides to search high and low until she did found her. The trickster is glad to have found her but she needs time to help her lost friend adapt to life in the modern world. Her personality still needs refining and still speaks no word of English at all but old Norse in which Launa is the only one who understands her. E'lsia's principal weapon is the double-bladed heavy longsword that she uses to cut down her enemies throughout the ages and will show herself to be a proven ally in some of the trio's dangerous adventures. External Links *Rjbartrop @ FurAffinity References Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters Category:Friends and Allies